The subject application is directed to a system and method for accessing content from selected sources via a document processing device. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for providing selected content from a source or storage repository, such as the Internet or a network storage repository, to a user via a document processing device.
Users of document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripheral devices, are requesting that more services, in addition to the traditional document processing services typically performed by such devices, be provided via such devices. For example, a user may desire to retrieve information from the Internet or from a selected storage repository. The user may also desire to set up workflow routines or schedules for distribution of documents. In current systems, the user would have to access a computer or other similar device with the ability to provide such information or services. Once the user has received the requested information or performed the selected service, the user may desire a hard copy of the information retrieved or a log of the service performed. The user will then have to transmit the received information or log from the computing device to a document processing device for output. If the user is using a handheld device or is not in an office environment, transmitting the information to a document processing device may be difficult. For a handheld device, the device must either have the capability to connect to a document processing device, either via a wired or wireless communication channel, or the user will have to store the information on a portable storage medium, wherein the information is transmitted via such medium to the document processing device. If the user is not in an office environment, the user will need to access the information via a computing device in communication with a document processing devices. Document processing devices located in a public facility are generally not in data communication with a computing device which may be accessed via a mobile user. Typically, the mobile user will have to pay a fee to use a computing device to access the information or perform the service, and save the information or service log to a portable storage medium. The user will then have to pay a fee to use the document processing device in order to output a hard copy of the information or service log. As such, there is a need for a system and method for providing content or services from external sources via a document processing device itself.
The subject application overcomes the above noted problems and provides a system and method for providing content and services from external sources directly from a document processing device.